Prosection Calls Adam Milligan To The Stand
by caitewarren
Summary: What if Adam was brought up as one of the Witnesses? R&R oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**What if Osiris had called a different witness to the stand for Number 2?**

"Next witness! The prosecution calls... Adam Joseph Milligan to the stand,"

Dean's eyes widened to the size of a fish's when out of water. Sam gasped. Adam appeared on the stand, his face had burn marks and he gave them a dull expression.

"Objection!" Sam called out standing.

Dean gave him an expression.

"What now?" asks Osiris.

"That witness isn't dead!" Sam points out.

Adam raised his eyebrow at this comment and shook his head, "oh yes, Sam spending an eternity in hell is so much better. I'm getting a great tan…,"

He lifted his arms to reveal the cuts along the pale skin.

"State your name for the court,"

"Adam Joseph Milligan," he stated.

"Your relationship to Dean?"

"I'm his half-brother,"

Osiris stood from his seat and walked around to in front of Adam.

"Is it true you were used as Michael's vessel?" asks Osiris, "even though the intended vessel was Dean?"

"Yes. It was the bloodline of my bastard father," Adam stated.

Osiris paused on this comment, but went onto his next question:

"Isn't it also true that Dean saved Sam from the angel's room?"

"Dean was helping me because I couldn't walk!" Sam yells out.

Osiris holds his hand up, cutting Sam off from talking. Dean stared at his brother, his heart sinking more.

"Yes," Adam replied.

"Is it also true that Dean chose Sam's soul over you being rescued from the cage?" asks Osiris.

Sam turned to Dean, he didn't know that. That kid spent over two years in the cage, longer then him or Dad because of a war he didn't belong in. All his fault too.

"I don't know. Reception in the cage isn't that good in the deep under. But it wouldn't surprise me they're completely codependent on each other,"

Osiris smiled before walking back to his seat and releasing Sam's tongue. Sam stood, first afraid to stare into Adam's eyes.

"Long time no see bro," he jeers at him, "Michael and Lucifer send their love by the way,"

"Adam." Sam grunted out, "is it true that Dean and I came to rescue you even when we knew it was a trap?"

"Yes,"

"When Zachariah resurrected you, didn't we tell you he was a lying two-faced dick?"

"Yes."

"Did you listen to us?" asks Sam.

"No I didn't because I don't know the two of you, who was I suppose to believe? All I want to-still want to is see my mom," Adam stated.

"That's enough,"

**SPNSPN**

"You can come out now," Dean muttered into the dark hotel room.

His broken little brother walked out of the darkness. He stared at Dean with a tight frown.

"I'm so sorry Adam. I really am,"

"No you're not. If you were you would have tried to get me out of the cage!" Adam stated, "I don't get you Dean, really I don't,"

"How do you mean?"

"Sam and I spent years down in the cage, he told me all you cared about was family. Aren't I your family?" Adam's voice broke on the word family, "I mean I know I told you last time that we weren't, but I didn't know what the hell was going on, and if I had I would had listened to you guys-

"Don't apologize," states Dean.

The pair stay there in silence. Adam walks towards the window starring out at the peaceful land.

"Why don't you get it over with?" Dean suggests, "kill me now,"

"I'm waiting….seeing if Sam can save you," Adam tells him, Dean stares at him surprised, "it's just the two of you can't function right without each other, and I know you're the only two who can get me out of the cage, that is if you care enough,"

Dean sighs and looks down. When he looks up Adam is mere inches from him.

"Save me," Dean stares into the crystal blue eyes, before they disappear right in front of him.

**A/N: not my best work but please review **


	2. Chapter 2

On Sam's suggestion the pair leave immediately, Sam takes the driver's seat without saying a word to his brother. At first the hours are filled with silence until Sam turns to look at Dean whose shaking.

"Look, Dean it's not your fault."

"Isn't it? I was suppose to be Michael's vessel," Dean muttered, "I was the one who chose you without a second thought-

"Dean you've known me your whole life."

"I've raised you your whole life. And you'll always be my first choice, but that kid doesn't deserve an eternity in hell when he didn't do anything." Dean answers.

"Well you don't deserve a life in a hell either Dean." Sam replies turning the wheel.

"Was it wrong? That I didn't even think about getting him topside, and then worrying about your soul? Didn't even give it a second chance?"

Sam frowned, he wasn't sure if his brother wanted an answer, "Dean, I think by now it's-

"What too late? We're gonna leave him to rot down there?"

Sam's shoulders heaved downwards, "aren't we already? He's been down there for two years it is worth-

"It's worth a try. He's worth our effort."

"Dean there's no guarantee we can get him out, it's not like we can just call Cas again."

"I know. But he's just a kid, who was involved in a war he didn't deserve to be in."

"He said yes to Michael."

"Are you trying to justify Adam spending the rest of all eternity in a cage with Satan himself and Michael?"

Sam huffed, "no. I'm trying to make it seem like it's not _your _fault. If anything it's mine, I'm the one who grabbed him and pulled him in."

"You saved the world Sam."

"We saved the world, the only reason why I was able to overpower Lucifer was the toy solider and memories of us growing up."

Dean paused, thinking about this comment, "I wish I could ask Cas why he didn't just pull Adam out too, I mean if he took the effort to get you why not the kid?"

"That's an answer we may never know."

"Well we're going to try." Dean reached forward switching the radio on.

**A/N: Just kind of my own frustration. I mean I think I would be okay with this conversation an effort. That's all I want. **


End file.
